


Oneshots {Komahina/Hinakoma}

by ShuichiOuma010



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010
Summary: Some Angst/Fluff oneshots of Komaeda and Hinata!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Hanahaki {Fluff/Angst}

**Hajime's POV**

"Hey, Hajime!" Komaeda yelled from behind me rushing to get to my side.

"Komaeda?!" I yelled kind of confused. Most of the time Komaeda would just walk by himself. Not that I'm saying I won't walk with him this is just something that doesn't happen that often.

"Sorry for making you have to talk to me... but I was wondering if you were able to get the homework done last night?" He asked concerned but he was mostly chastising himself... Like he always does.

"It's alright Komaeda! You don't have to apologize for talking to me alright?" I said mostly to ease myself for making him think I didn't want to talk to him. It's not that I don't want him to be around me, it's just that having a conversation with Komaeda is sometimes not an easy thing to do...

"Sorry again Hajime..." He said slowly bowing before he walked away into the school. I sighed.

_ I don't think I will ever be able to understand Komaeda... _

"The homework huh?" I said putting my hand to my chin. I don't think I did my homework yesterday... I mean it was just one assignment, it can't be that much of a big deal...

"Hey, Hajime," Chiaki said coming beside me with a yawn.

"Oh, Hey Chiaki," I responded silently laughing to myself that she always seems to be tired. 

"Do we have to go to school today? Could I just take a nap?" She said resting her head on my shoulder with another yawn.

"Yeah Chiaki, if you miss a day it will be hell trying to catch up," I said moving my arms for emphasis. 

"I guess..." She said raising her head and walking into the school building by my side. We walked in a nice silence to our homeroom classroom.

We took our seats and I noticed that Komaeda was not in his seat. He is always in class on time... Something about "I can't be late or I will be even more of a letdown." or something like that... I leaned over to Chiaki.

"Hey, have you seen Komaeda?" I asked in a hushed tone making sure to be quiet enough to not be heard over all the classroom chatter. This is for one reason... Most people, well, all the people in my class besides Chiaki and I, hate Komaeda... I can see why, sometimes, but I don't understand why they avoid him like the plague and don't seem to give a shit about his well being. Ever. Not once. Not once have they genuinely cared about Komaeda.

"No sorry, do you need him for something?" Chiaki asked, giving me a sideways glance while she was focused on a game. Like always.

"No..." I said trying not to bother her.

_ Where could he have gone? _

**Komaeda's POV**

_ Burning in my lungs. Gasping for air. I wish it wasn't like this, I wish I could tell you. _

_ Cough _

_ Cough _

_ COUGH _

_ Blood. _

_ Blood and petals bursting out of my mouth. Coughs feeling like razors scratching my throat every time they came.  _

_ COUGH _

_ This is too much for me to bear, I need to tell you, I need to tell you Hajime. _

_ I love you. _

I fell to the floor holding my sides tears pouring out of my eyes burning my cheeks. More coughs came out of my mouth, blood covered the floor of the bathroom. 

_ He won't come for me. Why would he? Why would he care about someone as useless as me? Some trash that should just be thrown out to rot away? _

More petals came out with thorns causing me to gag. I threw up more blood pouring out of my mouth while I gasped for air. I tried to scream for help but knew no one would come for me, they all hate me.  _ Why would they come? _

_ Hajime  _

_ Hajime _

_ HAJIME _

_ PLEASE _

_ SAVE ME _

I kept screaming but no words came out. I cried on the floor for what felt like forever when the coughing ended. I kept crying not wanting to move. Not wanting to carry on. 

_ Why should I even try when there are so many better people for him? Why do I even bother getting up when I shouldn't be alive? Every breath I take just makes me feel more guilt. Every person that has to see my face, hear my voice, talk to me, they all shouldn't have to deal with me. They shouldn't have to see worthless trash like me carry on. They shouldn't- _

I cut myself off with more sobs.

_ Please  _

_ Please _

_ Please _

_ let this be over _

_ I don't want to do this anymore _

_ Hajime I'm sorry _

I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me. Too tired to move. 

_ I'm so sorry Hajime. _

**Hajime's POV**

This class is so boring I need a break from this. I raised my hand annoyed that we are doing the same thing we had to do yesterday. How many days can you talk about the same stuff?

"Yes, Hajime?" Mrs. Monomi said looking over to me in the back causing the whole class to do the same.

"Could I use the restroom?" I asked trying not to sound as annoyed as I felt.

"Of course Hajime! Please be quick!" She said before I got up.

"Yeah thank you." Yeah, right I'm going to take as long as I fucking want! I don't want to go back there to get the same lecture we have had this entire week. I just-

I stopped being interrupted by, sobbing? Who is crying? I looked up and rushed towards the noise. It was coming from the bathroom. I ran over and opened the door and saw something I never thought I would have seen.

Komaeda laying on the ground surrounded by blood and petals. I yelled his name and shook him to try and get a response, but he was out cold. I started panicking before I ran to the nurse's office.

"Mikan!" I yelled rushing into the room.

"Y-Yes H-Hajime?!" She yelled startled by the sudden loud noise.

"It's Komaeda! He's in the bathroom!" She looked worried before she rushed to grab some supplies before she ran in front of me and headed to the bathroom. 

When we got there he was still lying on the floor unconscious. She ran over to him and sighed.

"Why d-d-didn't h-he tell m-me it g-g-got w-w-w-worse?" She stuttered before she motioned for me to pick him up and bring him to the nurse's office to watch him, while she got Kirumi to come and clean this up for her.

I picked him up and found him surprisingly lighter than I thought he would be, this made me even more nervous...

_ Have you been taking care of yourself Komaeda? _

_ Why didn't you tell someone? _

_ Why didn't you tell me? _

I wanted to ask him so many questions, but couldn't... I cried while I brought him to the nurse's office. I placed him on the bed and rested my head on his chest sobbing into it. I don't want him to die. I'm not ready for him to die... Why now?

  
  
  
  


It seemed like an eternity before Mikan entered the room and started taking his vitals and told me he was going to be ok... That he just needed some rest... I took a sigh of relief when hearing this and smiled.

_ Komaeda  _

_ You're still alive _

_ I can still tell you _

_ That you mean so much to me _

We were there for the rest of the school day. Mikan told me I could go back to class, but I refused to leave his side. Because the last time I did something like this happened without me knowing. I rested my eyes from all the crying and fell asleep on Komaeda's chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When I woke up I felt Komaeda's arms around me a little startled. I looked up and saw him smiling. 

"Hajime I'm so glad I got to see you again... And I'm sorry for making you miss class... and for making you feel like you have to worry about me..." He said pulling his arms away from me only making me put my arms around his neck.

"No Komaeda. You don't have to apologize. I should apologize for the way I treated you... I should have told you before... That I don't hate you. I love to be around you Komaeda. I-" Before I could finish my thought Komaeda had another coughing fit. I worriedly held his back with one hand and took his in mine with the other, feeling him squeeze it hard. I could see tears coming out of his eyes.

"Komaeda!" I screamed begging someone, anyone, to make this stop.

"H-ha ji me.." He sputtered out before coughing again.

"Komaeda tell me who it is! The person you like! I can help you please! I want you to be ok! KOMAEDA!" I screamed before the coughing stopped for a moment.

"If it would make you feel at ease then I will tell you... But first you should know that there is no way that they could ever love me back... I'm not good enough for them..." He said before pausing and looking into my eyes. I was silently pleading that he would tell me. I want him to be ok. No. I need him to be ok.

"Well, the person is you..." He said looking away with a flush on his face.

"What?" I asked feeling a blush apear on my face as well.

"The person I am helplessly in love with is you Hajime Hinata." He said, finally pulling his hands away from mine. After my initial shock passed I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him into a kiss.

He gasped before he kissed back. I moved my hands to the back of his head combing them through his hair causing him to shudder before pulling away.

"Hajime?" He asked, shocked causing me to smile.

"I love you Komaeda. More than you can imagine." I said finally before he smiled with tears in his eyes pulling me into a quick kiss before putting his face in my neck wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you to Hajime."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Here is the first part of my Komahina one shots book. I love them so much and they both deserved so much better. Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	2. Smile {Fluff/Angst}

**Hajime's POV**

"Komaeda?" I asked walking into our house closing the door quietly behind me. All I got was silence as I hung up my coat and put my keys on the hanger by the door.

"Komaeda?" I asked again, getting a little twinge of worry not getting an answer. I walked up to our room a little quickly the worried feeling in my gut slowly growing with the ominous silence. I walked up the stairs and every step I took felt heavier than the last. Why isn't he responding? Is he asleep? No, he doesn't sleep well when I'm not with him... then what could be keeping him?

I opened the door flinching from the deafening creak it made. I listened and heard small hiccups.

"Komaeda? Are you in here?" I asked looking around the dark room eyes going wide to catch all the light I could. I walked over to the bed feeling around to see if I could find him. I didn't dare turn the light on, he gets scared easily and I don't think he would like that...

_ Hic _

_ Hic _

_ Hic _

Komaeda? I felt around the bed moving to his side of the bed hearing the hiccups louder I moved to the floor and felt his hand hearing a quiet gasp quickly stifled by small sobs. I moved in front of him so I could pull him into my lap wrapping my arms around him. 

"Hajime?" He said voice cracking and shaking making me frown.

"Komaeda, what happened?" I asked silently begging he didn't hurt himself again. When he gets scared and he is alone he makes some rash decisions he wouldn't usually make...

"I-I'm so-sorry..." He said clutching the back of my shirt staining the front with his tears.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, kissing his forehead and caressing his cheek hating how much he was shaking. I felt guilty for being gone so long... I had to work today and he said it was ok... but knowing Komaeda he wasn't thinking of himself. He was thinking of me...

"I should be sorry for being gone for so long. Leaving you alone here for so long. I'm so sorry..." I said holding his head in my hands before burying my head into his shoulder taking in a shaky breath.

"No Hajime! You don't have to feel guilty about this... I could have handled it better..." He said words clipping when they left his mouth. I could feel him shaking from under me. My frown grew with each word that left his mouth in a shaky whisper.

"Komaeda," I paused taking in another breath.

"You don't have to think about me the whole time. You need to think of yourself. If something I do hurts you I need to know ok." I said moving my mouth to kiss his cheek letting my lips linger there for a moment.

"But Hajime-" He started but I cut him off with a brief kiss making him gasp before he kissed back gently.

"No buts, I want to see you smile. I want you to be happy. I want to know that you are genuinely happy with me. I want to see you smile and know that you're happy." I said, looking him in the eyes. I was able to see the outline of his face because my eyes had finally adjusted to the dark. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping before he closed his eyes and put his head down more sobs erupting from his mouth. I quickly pulled him back into my arms and rubbed his back.

"I know you may not think you deserve this or whatever you're telling yourself, but I want you to know that I care about you and I want to be able to make you happy, Nagito Komaeda," I said giving him a small smile raising his face to meet mine. Tears were still falling down his face and they were already all red and puffy, probably from his crying before...

"Hajime. No one has ever-" He said before he cut himself off with more sobs putting his head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you Komaeda," I said running one of my hands through his hair while the other one was securely around his waist.

"I love you so much Hajime." I heard him mumble before I felt him slouch tired from all the excitement.

"Tired Komaeda?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded and leaned onto me, almost making me fall over. I smiled and slowly picked him up and placed him on the bed. I changed into some pajamas and went to go downstairs to grab some melatonin for Komaeda. I was almost out of the room when I felt his arms around me.

"Komaeda?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, putting my hands on top of his. He only mumbled an answer I couldn't hear so I took his hand and walked downstairs to grab the melatonin. He walked slowly from being sleep deprived. I found it so cute how he was tired and still wanted to stay by my side although I wouldn't have been far. Komaeda you make me so happy I hope I'm making you as happy as you make me. I will try my hardest to help you smile, Komaeda... because I love you more than you could even imagine.

"Komaeda since you're down here take these ok?" I said handing the pills to him with a glass of water. He gave me a tired glance and quickly took the pills and rested his head back on my shoulder. I laughed a little at the action before I smiled at him adoringly. I slowly walked him back up to our room and laid him down on the bed and cuddled close to him. He opened his eyes and mumbled something before they slid closed and I could hear soft snores from him.

  
  


I love you Komaeda and I want to be there when you smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**-Sorry for not updating this in forever. I will be doing the next part of my Saiouma/Oumasai oneshots soon. Sorry for slacking... Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	3. Here {Fluff}

**Komaeda's POV**

Hajime has been gone almost all day. I mean I shouldn't be complaining because I don't deserve to. But the house feels empty without him. I feel empty without him. I walked downstairs tired of the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that came over me whenever Hajime wasn't by my side. I knew that I should make something to eat because Hajime wouldn't like it if I forgot to eat again... 

I like cooking, sometimes... I only like to cook when I know that Hajime would be here and he would be able to taste the food for me. I smiled thinking of all the times he would come home and snake his arms around my waist and whisper loving words into my ear. I slowly put my hands on my hips, where his hands would be and frowned. The thoughts of loneliness came over me again. I shrugged it off like I always do. Because some worthless trash like me deserves this right?

I grabbed the ingredients to make chicken and rice because Hajime said he liked it the last time I made it. I mean he likes everything I cook and has a hard time telling me what he wants from me. I don't tell him what I want either because my needs don't matter. He always tells me how much he cares about me and how much he wants me to tell him what I want but I don't want to be a burden on him... Because I probably already am...

I heard the sizzling of the chicken in the pan and felt the steam on my face coming off the rice. I played some piano music in the background because out of anything being in a silent house makes me more anxious than just being alone in this house. The melody of the song filled the house. Although it didn't have any words it still spoke to me. It reminded me that Hajime would come home and smile at me while hugging me before he put his stuff away and joined me for dinner. I smiled the same smile I always have on my face when he comes to my mind.

I have never really had anyone close to me because I'm always scared my talent might hurt them. In the past, many of the people who were close to me died because of me. They always tell me "no it's not your fault" or something like that, although I know that it was. If they weren't close to me my luck wouldn't have taken their lives. Having luck is not the greatest thing to have because it always ends up hurting others... I don't deserve any of this. Hajime has been so kind to me. I still can't wrap my head around our relationship and why he has stayed around me this long. Why he has loved me this long.

I turned my attention back to the chicken and it was ready. I took the chicken and the rice and began prepping the table. I put two plates and cups on the table. Looking over at the seat Hajime always sits in with a frown and tears coming to my eyes. I should be patient. He will be home any minute now.

I looked over to the door and sighed when I saw no Hajime. I walked over to the sink and washed the dishes I used to cook the meal and put all the ingredients away. I like having my mind occupied with something because then my thoughts are not as loud.

"Hello, Komaeda~," Hajime said, wrapping his arms around my torso, making me jump a bit.

"Hey, Hajime," I said terror still in my body. His arms pulled me closer to his chest and I laughed a bit to myself knowing that he was just a little bit shorter than me. I washed my hands quickly seeing as I finished the dishes right before he got home. Quickly drying my hands and turning around to wrap my arms around him and nuzzling my face into his neck making his face go red.

"I see you already made dinner." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, of course, I would Hajime. It's all I'm good for." I said feeling guilt come to my shoulders making them slump down. He brought his hands to my shoulders and rubbed them to calm me down. It always helped me calm down whenever I felt his comforting arms around me.

"It's not the only thing you are good for. You are more than I could ever ask for because I love you so much Komaeda." He said to me making my face turn red as well. 

"Thank you," I said, feeling the tears in my eyes start to fall onto his shirt. He grabbed my chin and brought my face up so I could see his eyes. I blushed and looked away embarrassed he had to see me cry.

"Look at me Komaeda." He said kissing my cheek making me flinch and turn my eyes to his.

"It's ok Komaeda. It's ok to cry. I'm sorry I was gone for so long." He said pulling me into a kiss. It lasted for a long moment and we slowly broke apart and looked at each other contently.

"Well you must be tired from working all day so let's eat some dinner," I said face turning into a serious expression causing him to smile back at me. He slowly pulled out of the hug after giving me another kiss on my forehead before walking to the closet to put his coat on a hanger. I moved the food to the table and started to put some food on our plates. I put less on mine knowing I wouldn't eat that much and Hajime would want me to at least eat something.

"Thank you Komaeda for making dinner." He said smiling as he took his seat next to me and started to eat his food. I occasionally took a bite or two while Hajime was talking about his day at work. He got a call from Chiaki she told him she was going to come to visit us tomorrow and it made me smile knowing he would be happy to see her again. 

After we ate I cleaned up the dishes and looked over and saw Hajime already had droopy eyes. Work always seems to wear him out. I smiled and slowly guided him to our bedroom and moved him to his side of the bed. I got changed and cleaned myself up and walked back into our room slowly coming towards the bed so making sure I didn't wake him up.

"Komaeda... Thanks for everything." He whispered as his arms pulled me closer to him making me blush. I think it is so cute how he always wants to sleep this close to me. I think it might make me sleep better too. I whispered back an “I love you” before I heard small snores from him. With one final kiss to his forehead, I drifted off to sleep feeling safe in his arms.

**-I thought I had a 7 paragraph paper due tomorrow so I wrote almost half of it before I realized it was due in a week... Sometimes I am not the brightest... Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	4. You and Me {Fluff} [Valentine's Day Special]

Komaeda and Hajime have been growing closer over the past 3 years. They were hanging out most of the time occasionally inviting Chiaki to join them. Most of the free time they had was spent in the presence of the other. Valentine's day was coming up and Hajime wanted to show Komaeda how much he meant to him. He was planning to confess to Komaeda on Valentine's day, but he just wasn't sure how he would go about doing it. Hajime put a lot of research on the best ways to confess and after a long time of searching, he found  _ it _ , the perfect way he could confess to Komaeda.

Hajime started to put his plan in order. He knew Komaeda better than anyone because, for one, Komaeda never talked to anyone else for fear of being a burden, and two, Hajime was the only one that Komaeda felt comfortable around. Hajime knew how much Komaeda loved to watch the stars at night before he went to bed. He also knew that Komaeda was not a big fan of going outside when the sun was out because he burns easily. 

Hajime was going to take Komaeda to the cafe near their apartments which Komaeda loved because they had bagels. Then he was going to take him to the roof of the apartments where he would have already set up a blanket with some pillows for stargazing. And finally, when the stars came out Hajime would confess to Komaeda and if everything goes well Komaeda would accept his confession. So he knew that this would be a perfect plan to confess to Komaeda.

Komaeda, on the other hand, was dreading the thought of Valentine's day because every single year something bad would happen. Hajime knew this because Komaeda would always suggest that he would stay home when Chiaki and Hajime would invite him to whatever they had planned for the occasion. Hajime always felt sad when Komaeda didn't come and Chiaki noticed this and would always talk to him about it making sure he knew that it wasn't his fault and that Komaeda was just working through something and needed some time to himself.

Chiaki was overjoyed when Hajime told her about his plan to confess to Komaeda. She wanted to help him with whatever she could, wanting to make this Valentine's day special to Komaeda and Hajime. After a while of him saying that he could handle it, he eventually gave in to her pestering and let her make some sweet for when they went to the roof. 

Chiaki gladly accepted and went to find out what Komaeda's favorite sweet was. She went around asking all of the other people in her class and most of them said they only ever saw him eat bagels and drink soda. Chiaki sighed before she had an idea for the sweet. Chiaki knew that Komaeda would love this and it would make Hajime happy so she went to work.

There was only a little more preparation they had to do before they were fully ready, but Valentine's day came before they even knew it. Hajime felt nervous about the whole thing and was worried he would mess something up and make Komaeda hate him. 

Chiaki laughed at this and reassured him that Komaeda would never hate him regardless of what he did. Hajime still felt worried but felt better about it knowing that after today Komaeda could finally be his.

The school day was a blur for the trio of friends; they all were either too excited or too worried to pay attention. Komaeda was walking home with a frown worried that something bad would happen to make Hajime hate him. 

He hated his luck more than anything... It always made people avoid him... It always took people away from him... Komaeda felt tears starting to fall down his face as he slowly opened his apartment door only to find Hajime standing in his room looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Hajime?" Komaeda asked, jumping a bit seeing him in his room. It did make sense that he could get into his room. They exchanged keys a while ago... Not that Komaeda knew why Hajime wanted to get closer to him and trust him with the key to his room, but it made Hajime happy so of course, he accepted.

"Komaeda? Are you ok?" Hajime said walking closer to him before putting his hands on his cheeks to wipe away his tears making more tears fall from Komaeda's eyes.

"I'm just so happy that you wanted to see my pitiful self," Komaeda said with a sniffle making Hajime pull the taller male into a hug holding the back of his head with his hand. His hand moved up to tangle into Komaeda's surprisingly, super soft hair.

"Komaeda..." Hajime said not liking how the taller male thought how he only wanted to get close to him because he pitied him...

"I wanted to see you today because I wanted to hang out with you today." Hajime started pulling out of the embrace to look at Komaeda's face.

"But-" Komaeda started, but Hajime cut him off before he could say the self-deprecating thought.

"No, you can't refuse and don't apologize because I want to do this," Hajime said putting his finger to Komaeda's lips to silence him. Komaeda kept his mouth shut and just nodded at Hajime making him pull his hand away making Komaeda flustered by the action.

"We are going to go to the Cafe that you really like. Ok?" Hajime asked, taking Komaeda's hand in his making him more flustered. Komaeda was a person to be easily flustered and Hajime knew this but he was hoping that by doing this Komaeda would take the hint.

Komaeda gave him a nod with a wobbly hard to read smile on his face while his eyes looked to his feet. Hajime gave his hand a squeeze and he started to walk to the cafe. He felt comfortable with Komaeda's hand in his. He felt  _ complete _ .

They made it to the cafe and Hajime pulled out Komaeda's seat for him to sit down making him whisper a quiet I'm sorry before taking his spot in the seat. Hajime just gave him a supportive smile trying to silently let him know he didn't do anything wrong. Komaeda looked back at him before flushing and looking away from Hajime's gaze.

When the waiter came, Hajime ordered for both of them and felt a little worried and guilty because of how quiet Komaeda was being. He slowly put his hand on top of Komaeda's hand on the other side of the small table intertwining his fingers with Komaeda. Komaeda jumped at the motion and looked at Hajime confused. Hajime just smiled and placed a kiss on his knuckles making Komaeda gasp making himself more embarrassed and flustered. He moved his other hand to cover his mouth to try and hide his blush and conceal any other noises that left his mouth immediately losing trust in his voice from the outburst earlier.

"Here is your order." The waiter said placing the dishes on the table. Komaeda always ordered two bagels and a blueberry shake and Hajime ordered himself a sandwich with orange juice. 

"Thank you." Komaeda thanked the waiter after calming himself down giving Hajime's hand a squeeze showing him that he likes holding his hand.

"Of course, enjoy!" The waiter said before leaving with a smile. They ate while having a conversation of stories of when they were younger before Hajime checked his phone and noticed that it was time for part 2.

"Komaeda, I wanted to take you somewhere else," Hajime said after they finished and he paid the waiter. Komaeda gave him a confused glance. Although Komaeda didn't say anything, Hajime knew that he must be surprised that he still wanted to spend time with him. Hajime knew it was useless to try and tell him he was wrong because he had so many times and Komaeda would still get surprised.

"Oh, where are we going?" He asked while Hajime slid his hand into his.

"It's a surprise," Hajime said lifting Komaeda's hood over his eyes before he took his hand back into his to guide him. Komaeda gasped when he was suddenly blinded but let Hajime lead him.

Hajime took him up to the roof slowly making sure that he didn't hit anything or trip. When they successfully got to the roof with no incidents he lifted Komaeda's hood. Komaeda immediately gasped seeing the scene in front of him.

Hajime had prepared the roof before they went to dinner. He put fairy lights around a spot on the roof with a blanket and pillows and flowers were placed around it. The flowers were a variety of colors, green, blue, purple, and pink. Komaeda loved these colors and absolutely loved flowers. His mom would always plant flowers in their front yard and he loved when they bloomed and he could sit in the front lawn and just smell the sweetness of the flowers. 

Komaeda felt Hajime pull his hand and move him over to the blankets. Hajime sat next to Komaeda on the blanket and grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around him and Komaeda. It was a little chilly seeing as it was still cold from winter. Komaeda would get cold easily and Hajime knew this from all the time he spent with him. Komaeda always wore a jacket all the time, in the summer, in the spring, and he would still feel cold. Being next to Hajime made Komaeda feel warm and safe. He never felt like this very often seeing as he is alone most of the time because he avoids most people for fear of hurting them with his luck. It's not that he didn't like being around them; he was just mainly scared of hurting them and the guilt of them having to deal with him...

Hajime moved his hand back into Komaeda's and pulled it close to his chest. Komaeda could feel his heartbeat and smiled while his cheeks turned a faint pink color. He felt Hajime rest his head on his shoulder making him flinch a little at first before he leaned his head on top of his.

"Komaeda I wanted to ask. Why do you always insist on being alone on any holiday including Valentine's day?" Hajime asked breaking the silence. Komaeda tried to pull his hand out of Hajime's grasp only to make Hajime's grip tighten slightly.

"Well, if you want to hear my worthless answer, then I'll tell you." Komaeda paused taking in a shaky breath before speaking again.

"When I was younger my parents would always take me somewhere on Valentine's day and we would spend the whole day together just the three of us... before they died years later on this day... we were leaving on a trip to a resort for the occasion and that's the day they lost their lives... because of my luck," Komaeda said before he looked down letting his tears fall into his hands.

"I had no idea..." Hajime said before he moved closer to Komaeda to pull him into a hug. Komaeda silently sobbed into his shoulder while Hajime whispered reassurances into his ear. When his sobs calmed down Hajime moved away from him for a moment before he heard the door creak behind them. They both looked back and saw Chiaki standing in the doorway. Chiaki walked over to them with a box in her arms making Hajime smile at her. She smiled seeing them so close and placed the cake on the table before leaving as quietly as she came.

"What's in the box?" Komaeda asked turning his focus back to Hajime.

"Chiaki wanted to help me prepare for this so I let her make sweets..." Hajime whispered before he slowly grabbed the box and placed it in his lap. Komaeda looked at the box curiously making Hajime giggle a bit before he opened it.

She made a small cake with happy Valentine's day written on it with blueberry ice cream in a container in the corner. Komaeda felt himself smile and it was a genuine smile. He was surprised that he could feel this happy and silently thanked Hajime for making him this happy.

"Komaeda," Hajime said looking Komaeda in the eyes.

"Yeah, Hajime?" Komaeda asked, looking concerned.

"I did all of this because I wanted to tell you..." He cut himself off before he took a shaky breath cursing at himself for being so nervous.

"Hajime?" Komaeda asked, taking Hajime's hand and giving it a supportive squeeze.

"I love you Komaeda." Hajime finally said looking up at Komaeda with tears threatening to fall.

"I-I," Komaeda started getting flustered again making Hajime gain back some of his confidence. He pulled Komaeda into a kiss to show him that he meant it. Komaeda flinched at first before he kissed back. Hajime moved his hands to cup Komaeda's cheeks feeling how hot they were. Komaeda calmed down after a moment and moved his hands to Hajime's neck and let them gently trace the skin there.

"I mean it Komaeda. I love you so much." Hajime said making Komaeda let some tears fall out of his eyes with a smile on his face.

"I love you too Hajime." He said pulling Hajime into a hug. Hajime let out a content sigh knowing that he could be with the one he cared about the most.

_ It will be you and I _

_ Never will I let you cry _

_ Let me be the one to hold you up _

_ Because I want you to be strong _

_ I love you _

**_-_ ** **Here is another one of the Valentine's day specials. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	5. Friends {Fluff}

"Hajime! You need to just tell him already!!" Chiaki shouted, shaking Hajime's shoulders brutally. "W-What? I don't-" He tried to give her a rebuttal only to be cut off. "You like Nagito!" She yelled making other students stop what they were doing and give the duo a confused side glance.

"Chiaki! Shut up!" Hajime threw his hands over her mouth making her huff in annoyance. "But you do~," She said in a singsong voice as he pulled her to the back of the school away from any students. "No, I don't!!" His face turned bright red. "Then why are you blushing right now?" "Shut up!!" "You are such a tsundere..." Chiaki muttered to herself, turning her back on him.

"Whatever... I don't like Nagito..." He whispered to himself as his face got warmer. Maybe... Just maybe... Hajime had a crush on Nagito.

. . .

Nagito was walking with his friend Kokichi when he came across Chiaki. She ran up to him, almost knocking him over in the process. "Nagito!" She yelled making Nagito jump. He hated loud noises especially shouting... "Y-yeah!" He jumped feeling a sudden wave of terror come over him.

"Hajime likes you! But he is too much of a tsundere to admit it!!" She put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks. "O-oh." Nagito blushed. Hajime likes me? But why someone as insignificant and worthless as me. Nagito thought to himself.

Kokichi cut his thoughts off by elbowing him in the ribs. "It looks like my big brother has an admirer~," Kokichi cooed, making his blush deepen. Nagito didn't say anything he just moved his hand to cover his now red face.

"Why don't you go over and talk to him~ I know you like him too~," Kokichi said, giving him a playful shove. Nagito looked back with a nervous smile. "Go Nagito!" Chiaki yelled before he left speed walking to find Hajime.

"What was that all about?" Shuichi asked walking over to hold his boyfriend's hand. "Oh, just Hajime and Nagito are finally accepting they have feelings for each other," Kokichi announced, making Shuichi laugh. "That's good." He placed a kiss on his forehead making him giggle.

"I'm just glad the constant pining is going to be over between those two..." Chiaki said, pulling out her Gameboy. "I second that!!" Kokichi yelled pulling on Shuichi's arm.

"Hey, ShuShu. Remember how nervous you were when you confessed to me?" Shuichi's face went red. Kokichi laughed and gave him a hug before adding, "I was nervous too. But I'm glad you did! Because I love my Shumai!!"

. . .

Nagito walked around the school for a couple of minutes before he realized he could just text Hajime to ask him where he was. When he pulled out his phone Hajime was walking right passed him. He jumped before grabbing his attention. "Hajime!" Nagito yelled, making the brunette turn around with a blush on his face. "Nagito?"

He walked over to Nagito and looked at him confused. "Is there something bothering you Nagito?" He placed his hand on Nagito's shoulder. Nagito flinched a bit before blushing and letting himself relax under his touch. "Yeah, I need to tell you something." Hajime's heart jumped out of his chest. He suddenly felt nervous. Hands getting shaky, breath speeding up, heart on the verge of stopping.

"I-have-liked-you-for-a-long-time-and-wanted-to-tell-you-but-didn't-know-how!" He said so fast it took a couple of seconds for Hajime to process what he said. "Wh-what?" He asked, looking shocked and confused making Nagito feel even more embarrassed. "Sorry, I should tell you something I need to tell you too..."

"I like you too." He whispered not wanting the words to come out of his mouth. Not wanting to admit that Chiaki was right yet again...

"Mmph?!" Hajime mumbled as he felt warm lips collide with his. Nagito was kissing him. Hajime felt like pulling away but he didn't... He pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They both had been wanting to be with the other for so long. All of those conversations with friends telling them about these feelings. All the knowing stares when they saw the way they looked at each other.

They broke apart not wanting to leave the others touch. But air was a necessity so they had to break apart. Hajime rested his forehead on Nagito's looking into his eyes like he was the only other person in the room. Nagito felt so nervous that he wanted to run away but the way Hajime was looking at him made him want to stay and never leave his side.

"Nagito..." Hajime whispered afraid his words would scare away the boy in his arms. "Hajime..." Nagito put his hand on Hajime's cheek caressing the skin. He moved closer to him to place another gentle kiss on his lips.

"HELL YEAH!!" Kokichi yelled making the two boys aware they were not alone. Shuichi laughed next to Kokichi putting his hand over his mouth suppressing the laughter trying to escape his lips. Nagito and Hajime were both blushing and now sat far away from each other out of embarrassment.

"Don't be shy. I'm so proud you guys have finally confessed to each other!" Chiaki exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "What the hell?!" Hajime yelled trying to pretend that none of this happened. "Hajime and I have to get some homework done. So we will see you guys later!" Nagito said quickly grabbing Hajime's hand and dragging him to the library.

"That was hilarious! Exactly what I needed today." Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and let Chiaki go off on her own to find the boys. "Kokichi, are you worried about this at all..." Shuichi said looking down at the smaller. "Nope, not one bit!" He said with a small pause.

"Hajime is the only person I trust with Nagito. And Nagito deserves someone who genuinely cares about him and I think Hajime is a great fit!" Shuichi patted his head. "You are just so cute~," He cooed planting kisses on his cheeks and forehead. "Am not!!" He yelled feeling his face burning. He hated it when Shuichi called him cute... but not really...

. . .

"Nagito, are we a thing now?" Hajime asked playing with his fingers not making eye contact with Nagito. "Of course we are. If that's what you want?" Hajime took his hand in his. "I would love that." Nagito felt Hajime kiss him and let himself kiss back. He both felt content with now knowing they are so much more than friends.

**-I see Hajime as a tsundere and Kokichi as a tsundere at times. It makes me laugh so hard sometimes. Thanks for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	6. Memories {Angst}

Corruption fills my thoughts. I can't think of anything except for the screams of my past. The terror filling their eyes as they fade away...crashing and screaming because of me. My luck...this cursed thing has taken everyone from me. They all left this world...they all left me.

I look at you and see the light of my memories of a present time...but I know it won't last... you have so much potential. I would only bring him down...hold him back. I want the best for you, but I can't stop wanting to have something more.

I want to be able to hold you. I want you to hold me and chase all of my loneliness away. You always have been able to calm my thoughts and you have never given up on me. They all say that I'm worthless and I can't say that I don't believe the same thing...but you have never said that.

These memories hold me back...but whenever I try and forget them...I feel scared it's going to make me feel the happiness I don't deserve. I don't deserve to forget. I don't deserve to feel forgiven...I don't deserve to see your smile.

You are always around all the others anyway. It's better that I'm distant from you. It's safer for you. You will be happier this way. The smile you have while talking to Chiaki and laughing with the others...they would be so much better for you...

"It's Komaeda!" Hajime said walking over to me. I was sitting in the shade because for one, I burn way too easily...and two, it makes me feel uncomfortable being hot...and there is no way I would take off my jacket making them have to see my arms...my disgusting skin.

"Komaeda?" His hand moved to my shoulder making me wince under his hold. Just go...I don't want to see you be sad because of me. Please don't feel sorry for me. "Are you doing ok?" I saw Chiaki give him a pat on the back before she left, leaving me and him alone. His face became flushed for a moment before he looked back at me.

"I'm worried about you, uh, you are always distancing yourself from all of us...from me," I felt tears pricking at my eyes. His sad tone and the pain in his eyes was too much for me. "I'm sorry Hajime!" I gasped covering my eyes with my hands. I need to stop crying! I need to get out of here!! I can't let him see me like this! He can't see me as this weak...he will just hate me even more...

He didn't say anything and it made me cry harder. The more I tried to stop myself the more I cried. The memories come from the back of my mind and beat my already fragile and broken mind. The times' people have yelled at me for crying. How many people have called me weak...I really am just pathetic and weak.

"It's not your fault," Hajime whispered in my ear pulling me into his arms. He rubbed my shaking shoulders. I sobbed harder knowing that this is all out of pity...he could never love me! God, why did I let myself believe those fanciful lies!! It's just going to hurt me...and more importantly, it will hurt Hajime...

"You must be very bothered...I can tell something has been on your mind...and it's keeping you from letting yourself be happy. Komaeda I want you to be happy, so please let me know what's wrong." His words struck me. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks turn into waterfalls. I couldn't stop the pain radiating in my heart. This is all fake, right? This could never happen to someone like me...Hajime do you really mean it?

"I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to. I just want you to feel safe. Because I care about you Komaeda," He pulled away slightly and held my cheeks in his hands. I just sniffled and sobbed trying to cover my face with my hands. He grabbed my hands and smiled. "It's ok Komaeda, I'm right here...shh...shh...it's ok," Soft thumbs wiped my tears away. Sobs soon became quiet sniffles. "I-I'm so...Sorry..." I whispered weakly gearing how broken my voice was from all the crying.

Exhausted from all of this my eyes soon closed for a moment. Hajime picked me up and started walking. I was too tired to see where we were going and frankly, I didn't care. If I'm with Hajime I know everything is going to be ok.

"Komaeda...I love you..." I didn't know if he actually said that or I was just dreaming. I felt soft blankets get wrapped around me as I was held close to Hajime. I sighed and felt all the screams from the painful memories just vanished. "Hey, do you want to talk about it?" He asked, brushing his thumb over my eyes. "Yeah...thank you..." I said quietly letting my eyes slowly open.

The light was dim and easy on my eyes. I looked back at Hajime and smiled. "I have just never had anyone close to me because I'm worthless...and they always get hurt because of me...because of my supposed luck." I took in a shaky breath feeling my self start to cry again. Hajime just gently rubbed my shoulder and held me in his arms wrapping the blanket around the both of us.

"I was distancing myself from you and the others because I didn't want you to get hurt...I love you so I knew that if I got close to you...you could get hurt because of me...and that's the last thing I would want." He gently held my chin in his hand and brought me closer to him. Chapped lips met soft ones as our eyes closed in the gentle embrace. I felt happy, I still felt like I didn't deserve this...deserve him...but I could feel him smiling against my lips and it made those feelings go away in a moment.

"I love you so much Nagito Komaeda," He kissed me again before looking into my eyes...like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "I love you too Hajime Hinata," I felt the excitement of today finally making the exhaustion come back over me. I could see Hajime could tell I was exhausted. He laid me down on his bed and pulled me close to him. "You can rest love,"

_ "You are safe now, I love you," _

**-Today is not going great...I mean I haven't had a good day in a long time, but it's kinda my fault...it feels so great to be the one acknowledging others when all they do is ignore you. Anyway, sorry for ranting, Thank you so much for reading!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	7. Flowers {Fluff}

Calm and peaceful. That's all that either of them could feel at the moment, peace. The breeze blowing past them as they sat under the shade of a tree. Hand in hand smiling at each other for a moment. Hajime could tell Nagito was on the verge of falling asleep on his shoulder. He didn't judge him or try to wake him up. He knew better than anyone that Nagito has a hard time sleeping especially when he is alone...

Hajime and Komaeda finally got off that godforsaken island a couple of years ago...sadly Chiaki was unable to make it. They all went to a remembrance of her and they all come together once a year to remember Chiaki because of all the great things she did for all of them. Even if she was a supposed traitor...she helped a lot of them become friends and be able to stay friends.

Hajime sighed and looked up at the field of flowers Nagito had brought him to. It was beautiful, rows of flowers of all kinds. It was a beautiful day, the sun coming down on the grass while they could be cool in the shade. Hajime felt happy that he and Nagito had the opportunity to get together. After the game was revealed to be fake he was relieved that Nagito was still alive...even if he was a little crazy...

A head landed on his shoulder. Nagito leaned into him with his eyes closed softly as small snores were coming from his slightly parted lips. Hajime traced his finger over his eyes and kissed his forehead before laying him down in his lap. "Nagito thanks for taking me here," He whispered running his fingers through his light fluffy hair. It was calming just being able to be with his love in a calming place...

Hajime could tell Nagito was exhausted before they even came here. Even though Nagito refused it every moment Hajime told him it was alright if he didn't want to go anywhere today if he was tired...he still refused and brought him here. He wasn't complaining because even if they did stay home he could have just cuddled him while he slept.

Hajime was surprised when he found out Nagito was touch starved. He found it adorable that the boy he liked loved being touched, hugs, kisses, and cuddles. Hajime loved them all. He loved every moment he got to spend with Nagito. He loved being able to see the calmer side of the boy...a lot of the others wouldn't even bother to get this close to him because of how he comes off to others.

"Hajime?" Nagito asked slowly getting up from his lap. Hajime chuckled under his breath and pulled Nagito into his lap. "Hey, Nagito, you can rest you know...I don't mind," He whispered planting a kiss on his cheek bringing his hand to be held on his own. Nagito smiles looking down while holding his hand. "I know...but I wanted to spend time with you today...just the two of us...you shouldn't have had to get that ruined because of my sorry need for sleep..." He whispered bitterly.

"It's ok, I don't mind," He paused for a moment taking in a breath of fresh air. "You need the sleep," He pulled his head into his chest gesturing for him to get some more rest. Nagito was stubborn though so he tried to get out of his grasp. "But Hajime!" He gasped before Hajime pulled him in for a kiss cutting his thought short.

"We both need to relax, that's why you brought us here right?" He asked with a sweet smile making Nagito finally give in. "Alright...but only cause you want me to...I don't want you to feel like I'm being a burden-" Hajime cut him off. "No, you could never be a burden on me! I love you too much, Ko~," He whispered in his ear before he felt Nagito go limp in his arms.

"Love you Nagito," He subconsciously nuzzled closer into Hajime's chest. "Love you too..." Nagito said before letting his eyes close a second time. Hajime looked back up to the sky silently thanking it for letting him be able to be with Nagito.

He loved everything about him. Loves being able to feel his chest rising and falling. He loved knowing that he's alive. When he died he didn't know how he felt. He felt empty without him. Nothing felt real anymore. But now he is working a full-time job and Nagito is always home when he gets back Nagito is ready for cuddles and affection.

He hated how Nagito didn't think of his own needs...he wanted him to tell him if he was feeling lonely or scared. Sometimes he could tell but most of the time he couldn't and he felt so bad he couldn't be doing more for him...

He looked down at the boy snuggled up on his chest. "I want to do all I can for you Ko..." He whispered brushing his hair out of his face. He let his fingers comb through his fluffy hair. Hajime loved how soft his hair was. Sometimes he was a little jealous that his hair was softer than his...as well as how he was just a bit taller than him.

Nagito was shuffling around in his sleep. Hajime could tell Nagito was having a nightmare... "Hey Koko, I'm right here alright, I love you so much," There was another breeze that blew past them. Nagito clung onto Hajime as he was shaking. Hajime ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back until his shaking lessened.

"Shh...Ko...it's ok...just calm down...shh shh...I'm right here...your safe now..." Hajime hushed Nagito, caressing his cheeks as his shaking came to a stop. He slumped against him again and held his hand in his a little too tightly for Hajime to feel completely at ease. 

"I love you Nagito, just smell the flowers. I know you love coming here...so just calm down love," He whispered again taking in the scenery of the flower field.

_ I just love flowers you know. _

**-Today has been a weird day...felt kinda ignored because my friends never texted me but that's my fault...I guess(?) Thank you so much for reading!!-**

**-** **_ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	8. Happy Birthday Nagito {Fluff}

_ Shit Shit Shit!! _ Hajime rushed around the room trying to compose himself. 'How could I have forgotten?!' Hajime cursed at himself for not remembering his lover's birthday. He was very busy with things his friends were throwing at him but this was no excuse.

He looked down at his phone again at the message from Chiaki. "Wish Nagito a happy birthday for me! Have a great day Hajimeme!" He smiled at the nickname she used but frowned shortly after. "Where did he even go?" He asked himself. Nagito was always the first to wake up but he was always there when Hajime woke up. This was the first year they have been together on his birthday and Hajime was so mad at himself for already screwing it up.

"I know he doesn't like the idea of people celebrating him...but I need to make this a special day for him." He whispered to himself walking out of their cottage before walking around the school.

He saw most of his classmates were just hanging out on their own...he went to ask them if they had seen Nagito but none of them knew either. 'Ok, I should check his usual hiding spots," He walked over to Nagito's cottage. They both hadn't used his cottage in a while because Nagito moved all of his things into Hajime's cottage after they had first gotten together. 

Hajime liked being able to be so close to him all the time...but hated when he would randomly disappear. It usually happens because the poor boy feels guilty and goes away to make himself miserable...Hajime has been trying to get him to talk to him before he goes off on his own...but he hasn't made much progress...

Hajime's shoulders slumped as he continued looking for Nagito. He heard some electronic beeping and knew it was Chiaki. 'Chiaki! She might know where he is!' He exclaimed to himself. When Nagito gained enough courage to ask anyone for advice or help he would go to Chiaki or Hajime. So, Hajime was hoping he went to Chiaki so he would be able to find him.

Hajime didn't want to admit it but he felt lonely when he woke up and Nagito wasn't there with him. He would always talk to him right when he woke up and sometimes they would cuddle together...but for the first time in a while Hajime felt lonely and he wanted to give his Nagito, his love affection...but sadly he still couldn't find him...

"Hey, Chiaki have you seen Nagito?" Chiaki was sitting under a tree close to the cottages. "No, I haven't. Can you not find him?" She asked with a yawn. She must have stayed up last night playing her games again. Hajime was also trying to get Chiaki to get the sleep she needed...but just like with Nagito not much progress was made...

"I was hoping you knew...he wasn't in the cottage when I woke up..." He sighed sliding a frustrated hand through his hair. He wasn't mad at Nagito he was mad at himself for not being able to help the person he loved more than anything. 

"Oh, I think he went over the library earlier. I was up earlier so I saw him leave." She said going back to her game. "Thank you so much, Chiaki!" He rushed away after giving her a pat on the head. He was at the library moments later his breath was ragged because of how quickly he got there. 

"Nagito?" He asked to the seemingly empty room. He walked over to the more secluded area in the back and looked around for a moment before he saw Nagito. He was hunched in a corner with his arms wrapped around his knees. Hajime sighed and took the spot next to him wrapping his arm around him. "What have you been doing here all day?" Hajime asked keeping his tone calm. He knew better than anyone that Nagito hated getting yelled at or loud noises in general.

"Hajime?" He asked confused as he slowly raised his head revealing his red eyes and tired gaze. Hajime knew that he must have not slept again last night...was he nervous about his birthday? Hajime didn't really have another explanation other than that.

"Ko, why have you been avoiding me all day?" Hajime asked cupping his cheek with his hand. Nagito looked at him and felt more tears come to his eyes. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I was avoiding you...sorry that I made you feel that way..." He looked to the side trying his best not to break down in front of Hajime again...he hated making Hajime have to care for him...

"You don't have to worry about me. I was worried about you Ko...I love you and wanted to celebrate your birthday with you...no need to blame yourself." He in a comforting tone. Nagito just buried his head into his shoulder. "Are you afraid of your birthday?" He asked feeling Nagito flinch under his hold. 

"Nagito?" He asked feeling more concerned about Nagito. "I don't like my birthday because I have never had anyone to celebrate it with other than my parents...but they aren't around anymore...and everyone avoids me and never cares enough...and I would feel way too guilty if they did anyway..." Hajime could tell he was crying. He pulled away from the embrace to pull Nagito into a kiss. Nagito flinched at first but soon melted into the kiss.

They stayed there for a moment before Nagito pulled away flustered. "Well, I would be honored to celebrate your birthday today! Do you want to go and play some games with Chiaki with me? Or do you just want it to be us?" He asked rubbing his arm with one hand and combing his fingers through his hair with his other hand. 

"I think that would be fun for you, I mean I would like to hangout with Chiaki as well!" Nagito said getting more flustered. Hajime laughed under his breath before helping him up before they made their way out of the library.

"I love you Ko," Hajime whispered before kissing his cheek again before they knocked on Chiaki's door. They didn't get a response and the door was unlocked...Hajime felt nervous and opened the door to make sure he wasn't killed because having the door unlocked was concerning...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGITO!!" All their classmates shouted making Nagito flinch and hide his face his Hajime's chest. Hajime was also surprised by this. When did they put this together?

"Hey, guys glad you could make it!" Chiaki exclaimed before giving Nagito and Hajime a hug. "Thanks, Chiaki, this is super nice of you to do," Hajime said as Nagito had more tears coming to his eyes.

"It's the least I could do for my best friend!" 

**-Happy Birthday, Nagito Komaeda!! I love you so much my best boy! You deserve everything you precious boy!! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


	9. Waking Up {Fluff/Angst}

_ Please wake up _

_ Please _

_ I don't want to lose you _

_ Please Nagito _

_ Wake up _

_ I love you _

Hajime was crying while he held onto Nagito's hand like a lifeline. He was the only one who hasn't woken up from the simulation and Hajime was heartbroken. He and Nagito were together in the game...only Chiaki was the only one who knew about them. She was always so supportive but now she's gone...

She was always so kind to them...especially Nagito...the other students never thought Nagito was a good person and they treated him as such. Hajime hated how rude people were to Nagito. He was always the one who was there to comfort him when he would break down or have a panic attack because of his past memories.

"Please..." He clutched Nagito's hand tighter. He already knew that Nagito was thinner and he was trying to get him to eat...but he always would refuse...sometimes he was able to convince him to eat bagels sometimes. Nagito was always getting hurt because of how clumsy he is and Hajime was always worried about him.

He knew that Nagito loved him...but he wanted him to be able to love himself. He was always treating Nagito with all the respect and love he could give him. But Nagito always said the same thing...that he was being too nice to him...or that he was lying to him to make him feel better...but Hajime just wanted him to see how great he really is...but he still didn't believe him.

He was still trapped in the simulation all alone...thinking he is dead in that warehouse...Hajime wished more than anything that he could save him...but no luck. They keep telling him that he was going to wake up but his doubt ruined his hope.

He just wanted to see him smile again. He wanted to feel the warmth from his hand on from his arms when he would hold him. He wanted to tell him I love you just one more time...he wanted Nagito to know how much he adored him. He just wanted to be there for him one last time...

"Hajime...he isn't coming back...he is lost..." Mikan whispered to Hajime with her stutter. His heart broke. "What?!" He gasped putting his hand to Nagito's neck and like she said there was no pulse. "No Nagito! Come back to me! Please please please!!" He was sobbing at this point and holding Nagito to his chest.

"I can't lose you! I love you!!" He sobbed and felt his throat burst with pain with every cry. Hajime just cried while his life was falling apart before his eyes. He didn't want Nagito to leave! He didn't want the one person he loved more than anything to be taken from him! He wanted Nagito to wake up and hug him back. He wanted him to tell him he loved him...he just wanted to hear his voice, see his smile, wanted to hear his laugh, wanted to feel the warmth of his cuddles, wanted to be able to kiss him again...he just wanted Nagito...he wanted him to come back...

. . .

"Hajime! Haji! Haji!!" Hajime bolted upright while he was still sobbing. He cried into his arms as his legs were brought to his chest. He was shaking uncontrollably. "Please don't leave me...I love you! Please come back! I miss you so much!" He felt a hand wrap around his waist as he was crying. He didn't even notice until the hands moved to his arms to pull him into an embrace.

"Who..." He asked groggily as he turned his head. He saw Nagito resting his chin on his shoulder. He jumped at him and pulled him into a hug. "Nagito! Oh my god! You're here!!" He tightened his hold on him almost to the point where Nagito couldn't breathe but he just let Hajime hold him for a moment before his hold slightly loosened.

"It's ok Hajime, I'm right here I'm not going anywhere..." He whispered into his ear letting his hand glide through Hajime's hair. Hajime's shaking lessened after a while of him crying. He was already exhausted from waking up this early in the morning and from crying this much. So, when he fell limp on Nagito he just smiled.

"You can go to sleep now ok...I'm going to be ok..." He cooed in his ear letting his hands fall to his back to pull him closer. He rubbed his shoulders making sure that he was still breathing at a slower rate so he could calm down. Nagito knew that after the simulation ended that Hajime had been plagued with nightmares of losing him. He didn't know why Hajime got so worried about him...because he didn't know what Hajime saw in him but he was grateful he met Hajime regardless. He loved him and wanted him to feel safe at all times.

"It's ok...shh.shh...I'm here now, just get some rest..." He whispered again planting kisses on Hajime's neck and shoulder. Nagito knew that Hajime loved being kissed on his neck and shoulders...not that Hajime told him or ever admitted to this...Nagito just knew because he knows Hajime.

Outside there were faint sounds of explosions and other despair plaguing the world around them. Nagito pulled Hajime closer to him protectively and made a promise to him. "I promise Hajime, I'm going to keep you safe...and one day I will get us out of here..." He looked to the closed window for a moment.

'Why did this have to happen after the simulation...wasn't that enough pain for Hajime to go through...the world isn't fair and I should have expected that...' Nagito thought to himself while he felt Hajime finally calm down and relax in his hold. He smiled and let himself move closer to Hajime so he could also get some sleep. They both have been having trouble sleeping since the whole ultimate despair and Hajime's personality problem with Izuru...

Nagito and Hajime were trying their best to stay as far away from the despair outside. They tried to keep each other safe from it...but they will never know how long this will last...but the both hoped for the best...and hoped that one day they could be together in another place...a calmer place...to put both of them at ease...

**-Another update today! I hope you are all having an Ok day! Best of luck to all of you with any task you must accomplish! Thank you all so much for reading!!-**

**_-ShuichiOuma010-_ **


End file.
